Spotkania
by Esien
Summary: Wydaje mi się, że ta dwójka miałaby duże szanse się spotkać, gdyby ich historie toczyły się w jednym uniwersum. (Niewielkie spoilery do mangi "Nurarihyon no Mago", dotyczące śmierci Rihana i pochodzenia Kurotabou).


**Spotkania**

I.

Takashi Natsume zazwyczaj lubił duże miasta. Mniej w nich było zarośli, z których mógł nagle wyskoczyć potwór, a gdy zobaczył jednego z _nich_ i krzyknął, ludzie niekiedy uznawali, że wystraszył go jakiś człowiek, który zniknął już w tłumie. Mógł się wtedy połudzić, że opiekunowie, którzy uwierzyli w jego słowa raz, za tydzień, dwa nadal będą wierzyć.

Jednak jego sympatia do miast nie obejmowała Tokio. Nie dość, że straszne stwory wyzierały tutaj z każdego kąta, to jeszcze dzieci od początku odnosiły się wrogo do kogoś, kto nie miał ubrań dość nowych, a charakteru wystarczająco przebojowego. Nie trzeba było wcale być sierotą bez pieniędzy, za to z tendencją do dziwnych zachowań, by wzbudzić ich niechęć. W związku z tym, choć ludzie, u których Takashi się zatrzymał, wydawali się mili i cierpliwi, od pierwszego dnia marzył, by jak najszybciej opuścić ich dom i przenieść się w spokojniejszą okolicę.

Skulił się na huśtawce. Jego krewni udali się do pobliskiego szpitala, odwiedzić jakąś przyjaciółkę, a zostawili go na placu zabaw, gdyż uparł się, że nie przejdzie stromej uliczki, prowadzącej do budynku. Obiecali więc, że niedługo wrócą i dali mu nawet pieniądze na lody. Ale Takashi nie miał ochoty jeść.

Zerknął w bok, na pokaźnych rozmiarów pieczarę, której jego krewni nie byli w stanie dostrzec i zamrugał, by rozproszyć gromadzące się w oczach łzy. Była to wielka ziemna jama, umiejscowiona w brzegu nad ulicą, co stanowiło widok tak niezwykły, jak ognisko na środku drogi. Jednak żaden z przechodniów się na nią nie oglądał. Takashiego przerażała myśl, że teraz widział już nie tylko dziwne stwory, ale także nieistniejące miejsca.

Odwrócił się pospiesznie i skulił jeszcze bardziej. Nie musiał zerkać w kierunku pieczary, by wiedzieć, że siedzi w niej coś naprawdę okropnego. Najchętniej by uciekł, ale obiecał rodzinie, że się nie oddali. Poza tym nie znał okolicy i mógłby się łatwo zgubić. Pozostawało mu więc tylko mieć nadzieję, że mieszkaniec jaskini nie zwróci na niego uwagi.

Popatrzył na murek, otaczający plac zabaw i wspomniał poprzednie miejsce zamieszkania i dziewczynę… nie, potwora, który udawał dziewczynę, by z nim porozmawiać. Nie było to zbyt miłe wspomnienie, ale wszystko wydawało się lepsze niż myślenie o tym _czymś_ w ciemności jaskini.

Jednak szybko zrozumiał, że jego pragnienie, by przeczekać w spokoju do powrotu krewnych się nie ziści. Z każdą chwilą wokoło ubywało ludzi, a ciemność jaskini, która jakby wylewała się na ulicę, oplatała słupki ogrodzenia i zaczynała sunąć po placu. Takashi zerwał się z huśtawki, gdy sięgnęła już niemal do połowy. Z dwojga złego chyba wolał się zgubić. Pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, jednak nim zdołał się wydostać, coś schwyciło go za nogę i upadł na żwirowe podłoże, a kamyki powbijały mu się w kolana i ręce.

— Pięknie pachniesz, chłopczyku! — odezwał się skrzeczący, chyba kobiecy głos gdzieś z tyłu. — Może wstąpisz do mnie na chwilę? Pokażę ci mój dom.

— Nie, dziękuję — odparł Natsume, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po chwilowej szamotaninie zdołał się odwrócić na tyle, by zobaczyć, co go pochwyciło.

Rzeczywiście była to kobieta. Wysoka, siwa i ubrana w szmaty. Nie, żeby Natsume mógł się wypowiadać w kwestii ubrań, ale w tym, co miała na sobie ledwo dało się rozpoznać kimono. Jej włosy falowały i odginały się w różne strony, jakby żyły własnym życiem, a jeden z kosmyków owijał się wokół jego kostki, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

— Chodź ze mną — zachęciła zjawa. — Mój dom jest naprawdę piękny.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknął Takashi, daremnie próbując się podnieść i wyswobodzić nogę z mocnego uchwytu. — To ta jama za nami.

Kobieta zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie i wzmocniła uścisk.

— Och tak, och tak — powiedziała, węsząc dookoła. — Piękny zapach, duża moc, a w dodatku takie bystre oczka… — Spojrzała na niego głodnym wzrokiem. — Może te oczka powinnam zjeść najpierw?

Nachyliła się, a Takashi z przerażeniem stwierdził, że w miejscu, gdzie powinna mieć czubek głowy, znajdowały się drugie usta – wielkie i sinawe, kryjące rząd ostrych zębów i długi jęzor…

— Nie! — wrzasnął i z wszystkich sił starał się wyswobodzić, ale kobieta trzymała mocno. I zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Zasłonił oczy, przerażony, że potwór spełni swoją groźbę. Nic więcej nie mógł jednak zrobić.

Pomyślał o stromej uliczce i swoich krewnych. Gdy wrócą ze szpitala, nie znajdą go. Pewnie będą źli, później zaniepokojeni. Spędzą długie godziny na poszukiwaniach i będą się musieli tłumaczyć rodzinie i policji ze zgubienia dziecka.

Zresztą należało im się, czyż nie?

Gdzie byli, gdy potrzebował pomocy? Gdzie reszta jego tak zwanej rodziny? Naprawdę nie zasługiwał nawet na jedną życzliwą osobę, która by go chroniła i ratowała? Nie miał dobrego życia, a mimo wszystko wiele by dał, by pojawił się ktoś życzliwy i mu pomógł.

— Ktokolwiek… — jęknął i zamarł z przerażenia, gdy ohydny jęzor polizał go po rękach i twarzy. Kobieta zaśmiała się, a Takashi skulił, przygotowany na ból. Jednak skrzekliwy śmiech niespodziewanie przerodził się w okrzyk paniki, gdy w powietrzu rozległ się świst i zazgrzytał metal. Chwilę później Takashi poczuł, że jest wolny i odważył się otworzyć oczy. Zdążył jeszcze dostrzec, jak przerażająca zjawa rozpływa się w powietrzu niczym obłok.

Przed nim zaś stał mężczyzna, nie, nie mężczyzna, a jeden z _nich_, wysoki, ciemnowłosy, w stroju mnicha. Takashi nie był w stanie dojrzeć jego oczu, skrytych pod szerokim kapeluszem, za to widział doskonale nieprzebraną ilość ostrzy, którą tamten jakimś cudem mieścił w rękawie.

Duch zwrócił się w jego stronę, a Takashi zrobił krok w tył. Może i kobieta zniknęła, ale nie znaczyło to, że był bezpieczny.

**'''**

Kurotabou odetchnął, gdy wiedźma przepadła. Od tygodnia wszyscy członkowie klanu Nura przeczesywali okolicę w poszukiwaniu nieproszonego gościa, jednak kobieta ukrywała się zręcznie. Przypuszczał, że gdyby nie został wezwany, nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, by szukać jej w tej okolicy.

Spojrzał na chłopca z ciekawością, gdyż w tych czasach niewiele dzieci było w stanie go przyzwać.

Chłopiec również na niego popatrzył i cofnął się nieco. Był jednak znacznie spokojniejszy, niż powinien być człowiek, który chwilę wcześniej omal nie został pożarty, a teraz stał twarzą w twarz z uzbrojonym _youkai_. Kuro zreflektował się i ukrył ostrza, po czym spróbował się przyjaźnie uśmiechnąć.

— W porządku? — zapytał, choć pytanie nie było może najsensowniejsze. Nawet, gdyby zignorować świeże rany po spotkaniu z _youkai_, w spojrzeniu dziecka było coś zupełnie niestosownego do jego wieku. Kuro pomyślał, że to zmęczenie życiem, jednak zaraz wypomniał sobie głupotę. Przecież dzieciak nie spędził na tym świecie nawet dekady.

Chłopiec skinął głową w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, choć wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kurotabou uświadomił sobie, że dziecko musi go widzieć wyraźnie, nie jak zjawę czy cień, ale pełną, żywą postać. Że ze swoją siłą duchową prawdopodobnie widzi wszystkie _youkai_, nawet te nie dość silne, żeby pokazać się normalnym ludziom. Każdy jeden byt, przez cały czas…

— Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? — zapytał wreszcie chłopiec, choć jego spojrzenie nie ociepliło się ani na jotę.

Odpowiedź na pytanie „dlaczego" nigdy nie przychodziła _ayakashi_ łatwo. _Kappa_ siedział w stawie i jadł ogórki, _tengu_ fruwał i władał wiatrem, _yuki – onna_ sprowadzała śnieżyce. Nikt nie pytał, dlaczego to robią, gdyż każdy rozumiał, że takimi zostali stworzeni. On zaś bronił dzieci. Po prostu.

— Jestem takim rodzajem _youkai_ — odparł w końcu. — Zostałem zrodzony z modlitw najmłodszych i przychodzę na każde dziecięce wezwanie — wyjaśnił.

Chłopiec najpierw otworzył oczy szerzej, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, po czym skrzywił się ze złości.

— Nie wzywałem _ciebie_ — oświadczył z mocą.

Kurotabou poczuł się nieco dotknięty. Przed chwilą uratował dzieciakowi życie i spodziewał się wszystkiego, w tym strachu i niedowierzania, ale nie jawnej wrogości.

— Gdybyś nie prosił o pomoc, nie byłbym w stanie się tu pojawić — wyjaśniał jednak cierpliwie, siląc się na spokój.

— Prosiłem, ale chciałem wezwać jakiegoś człowieka, a nie… — Chłopiec urwał w pół zdania, jednak Kuro z łatwością dopowiedział sobie końcówkę.

— Ludzi nie da się przyzwać — oznajmił szorstko, porażony niedorzecznością tego pomysłu.

Chłopiec przycichł na moment, a _youkai_ wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Może i ratował dzieci od wieków, ale jakoś nigdy nie nauczył się z nimi rozmawiać. Chociaż, czy bycie miłym i pozostawienie w sercu dziecka fałszywej nadziei byłoby lepsze?

Ku jego uldze i zdumieniu, dzieciak nie załamał się, nie zapłakał, nie zaczął krzyczeć. Skinął głową i po prostu zaakceptował tę informację jako kolejną smutną prawdę o życiu.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział spokojnie, raczej do siebie, niż do swego rozmówcy. Przez to wydał się Kurotabou jeszcze starszy.

_Youkai_ zapragnął coś jeszcze powiedzieć, by zatrzeć złe wrażenie, w tym momencie jednak od strony ulicy nadeszła para starszych ludzi, a chłopiec z miejsca podbiegł do nich i zaczął zapewniać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że po prostu się wywrócił. Uwierzyli, choć Kurotabou widział wyraźnie, że nic nie było w porządku.

II.

Korotabou siedział na jakimś obskurnym murku, wciąż w oficjalnym stroju, który założył na pogrzeb głowy klanu Nura. Teraz, gdy główne uroczystości dobiegły końca, krewni i poddani Rihana rozpierzchli się, by w samotności przeżywać chwile rozpaczy i zwątpienia. Cóż, przynajmniej on wątpił. W siebie, a wspomnienia z poprzednich dni męczyły go niczym majaki w gorączce. Zapłakana pani domu, milczący towarzysze, a co najgorsze – smutne i ciche jak nigdy dziecko. Panicz Rikuo, chociaż nie uronił ani jednej łzy, musiał cierpieć jak nikt inny. W końcu nie dość, że stracił ukochanego ojca w strasznych okolicznościach, to jeszcze był tego świadkiem.

Kurotabou poderwał się i uderzył swoim specjalnym atakiem w mur, który pod wpływem siły tysiąca ostrzy zmienił się w kupę gruzu. Oczywiście nie mogło mu to przynieść ukojenia. Został zrodzony, by bronić, a nie potrafił uchronić od śmierci swego pana. Miał być opiekunem dzieci, tymczasem nie uratował panicza przed cierpieniem i rozpaczą. Jaki więc był sens jego istnienia, jeśli zawodził w tym, do czego został stworzony?

Opadł na ziemię bez sił i starał się zapanować nad swoim temperamentem. Nie chciał zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, co osiągnął, gdy Nura Rihan przygarnął go pod swój dach. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by wrócić do równowagi i zadośćuczynić stracie, skoro jej nie zapobiegł. Tylko jak?

— Przepraszam — powiedział ktoś, jednak Kuro nawet nie podniósł głowy.

— Idź sobie — mruknął.

— Już idę. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jestem wdzięczny.

Kurotabou jednak zerknął na intruza i natychmiast pojął, że rozmawia z człowiekiem. Nastolatek, szczupły, o jasnych, bystrych oczach, które wyglądały znajomo stał naprzeciw niego, jakby widok pogrążonego w czarnych myślach i uzbrojonego po zęby _youkai_ nie robił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Prawdopodobnie tego nie pamiętasz — mówił — ale kilka lat temu ocaliłeś mnie przed wiedźmą. Nie byłem wtedy w stanie ci podziękować, a powinienem. Gdyby nie ty, umarłbym tam i nigdy nie trafił do miejsca, w którym teraz żyję. — Chłopak skłonił się. — Naprawdę dziękuję.

_Los jednak bywa przewrotny_ — pomyślał Kuro, patrząc na kogoś, kogo jednak _zdołał_ uratować. I pierwszy raz od śmierci Rihana zaczął rozmyślać o czymś innym, niż niedawna tragedia.

— Och, jesteś tamtym dzieckiem z placu zabaw — powiedział wreszcie, gdy wydobył właściwe wspomnienie.

Chłopak wciąż był zbyt szczupły i gdzieniegdzie podrapany, jednak prezentował sobą zupełnie inny obraz, niż wiele lat temu. Paradoksalnie wydawał się młodszy. I chociaż nie przestał być spokojny i pozornie chłodny, w środku płonął ciepłym blaskiem. Kurotabou znał ten blask – to było szczęście. Takim światłem promieniał panicz Rikuo, gdy spacerował z ojcem i właśnie to stracił kilka dni temu.

— Tak. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się. — To naprawdę wspaniałe, że _youkai_ taki jak ty istnieje. Jeszcze raz dziękuję — dodał i pobiegł w dół drogi, gdzie czekali na niego przyjaciele.

Kuro poderwał się z miejsca i również ukłonił, choć jego rozmówca nie miał szans tego zobaczyć.

— Ja dziękuję — szepnął, po czym ruszył w kierunku głównego domu szybko niczym wiatr. Może i była to straszliwa prywata, ale w tym momencie w całym świecie liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno dziecko, a po głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl. Jeśli ten chłopiec, przy całym swoim nieszczęściu, był w stanie odzyskać blask, to panicz Rikuo również wydobrzeje. A on, Kurotabou, zrobi wszystko, by mu w tym pomóc. W końcu jest takim rodzajem _youkai_.

**'''**

Natsume uśmiechnął się. Kilka lat temu trafił na książkę z podaniami z czasów Edo i na jej kartach odnalazł swojego wybawcę, nie spodziewał się jednak, że otrzyma od losu szansę, by mu właściwie podziękować. A jednak się udało.

— Idioto! — szepnął Nyanko, który obserwował całą scenę z oddalenia. — Jeśli musisz rozmawiać z _youkai_, zagaduj te słabe, a skoro koniecznie chcesz zaczepiać potężne, może byś chociaż omijał takie, które są akurat zdenerwowane?

— Przepraszam — odparł chłopak — ale pomyślałem, że druga okazja się już nie trafi.

— Okazja?

— Żeby mu podziękować — wyjaśnił Takashi. — Wiesz, gdyby nie on, nie spotkałbym ani ciebie, ani ich. — Wskazał głową na kolegów z klasy.

— Hmm — mruknął kot i zaczął mamrotać coś o słabowitych ludzkich istotach, ale przestał go strofować i posłał za oddalającą się postacią cieplejsze spojrzenie.

Natsume zamyślił się. Na wieść, że celem klasowej wycieczki będzie Tokio, on jeden się nie ucieszył. W trakcie przygotowań do wyjazdu zamiast podekscytowania czuł strach, gdyż aż za dobrze pamiętał nieprzespane noce, tłumy_ youkai_ i wszechobecną ciemność. Tymczasem miasto zamiast o okropieństwach, przypomniało mu o tym, co miało najlepszego.

Całe szczęście, że zdołał dojrzeć na tyle, by to docenić.


End file.
